A Canterlot Divorce
by Duskgaze
Summary: Shinning Armor and Princess Cadence are arguing. Celestia has called Twilight and her friends to help the two former lovebirds to realise how much they mean to each other before time runs out. ShinningxCadence.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight sparkle was happily reading her favourite book of all time 'Spells and Tricks.; A Unicorn Thing.'

Spike was pacing around the table, which in some way worried Twilight. It wasn't like Spike to pace. Something must have really bothered him.

Twilight sighed and put the book down and turned to face the troubled baby dragon.

"Spike, what is worrying you so much? You've been parching for half a hour. Whats going on?"

"Princess Celestia said she was gonna give a note today but she never said when!" Spike said, pulling franticly at his green ears.

Twilight shook her head and used her powers to bring Spike next to her.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine. She probably wants"

All of a sudden spike burped into her face, throwing a note and burning Twilight's face.

She blinked and shook her head to get rid of the ash.

"Oh good. The letter has arrived!"

She opened the letter

"To my faithful Student Twilight. I have some very unsettling news for you. I want you to come to the castle straight away. From Your Princess, Celestia."

Twilight blinked. Unsettling news? Discord had come back? or King Sombre? Whatever it is it must be worse then them combined to worry the princess this much.

"Twilight-"

"Already ahead of you spike!" Twilight inturpted

Twilight ran around her room, her horn glowing a dark purple megneta colour. Quills, paper, more quills if those quills broke and more paper if she used up her original paper.

She then got her bag and put it on her back.

"Ready Spike?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be.

* * *

"Yheeeehaw! Sure glad lad you invited us to come align with you Twi! It's been ages since we've seen the Princess!" Applejack said, her eyes sparkling with excitement and wiriness.

"O-Oh are you s-sure she won't be mad for us coming uninvited?" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Come on, Flutter, when has she ever been angry I brought you guys to the castle?" Twilight asked, rolling her eyes at the nervous below pony.

"NEVER!" Pinkie Pie shouted from her seat next to Applejack.

"Exactly. Why would she be angry now?"

The group nodded ad Fluttershy smiled gently, encouraged a little by this.

* * *

"Divorced?! What do you mean Cadence and Shinning Armour are getting divorced?!" Twilight yelled.

Her friends stood here with wide eyes. Surely this wasn't true. But this was Princess Celestia. She would NEVER lie. Especially when it came to Twilights brother.

"I'm afraid so, Twilight. So many days of arguing, sobbing, yelling. I'm afraid they are going to divorce. I have no idea what they're ageing about. Twilight do you know what happens when a pony of love loses her love for her destined one and herself" Princess Celestia said, her voice serious.

Twilight felt she should have known but reluctednly shook her head.

"What happens is, once a princess of Love losses her love, she will become the princess of hate. Hate will consume her heart and be reflected over use not Ponyville but Equesteria too. Twilight I want you to talk to your brother and Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy I want your o speak to Cadence. Is that clear. I want to make sure there is still hope for them to love each other again... before its too late."

(please don't hate me. this idea WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE . Halfway through "A Canterlot Wedding" My brian came up with the amazing idea to have cadence and shinning argue and cause havoc. i feel kinda bad guessing i absolutely ADORE this couple. but meh please review for more :D)


	2. clearing it up

Twilight walked through the castle, to her brothers room. She knew he'd be there since well... he and Cadence weren't together anymore.

She could her her brothers gentle sobbing in his room.

She sighed gently and walked in. She looked around. It was a mess!

Pictures torn and thrown about in the room, smashed glass everywhere. And most importantly, a broken wedding ring.

Among all this mess was Shining, on his bed, his muzzle thrust into his duvet and his body shaking.

"Oh Shining..."

Her brother stopped crying when he heared her voice. he didn't want her to see him crying. Not ever.

"H-Hi, Twilight."

Twilight? Shining Amour never called her Twilight. it was always Twili. Something must have been very VERY wrong.

"Oh Shining. Whats the matter?" She asked, stopping by his bed and putting her muzzle gently on his shoudler, trying to sooth her older brother.

"I... I don't know what happened. One moment we were happy and in love... then she says I'm cheating! I would never cheat. I love her. I was sure our battle with Queen Chrysalis was enough to prove I do! Oh Twilight I dont know what to do!" He wailed, a sob excaping him.

Twilight was confused. How could her best friend and best mentor of all of Equestria. Why would she suddenly drop that right off the bat?

"I'm sure she's just having a mood swing..." twilight said, hopping that was just it.

"Twilight.. weve been arguing for a year! It isn't a mood swing. It's something more then that..." Shining said, his voice hoarse from crying so much.

twilight sighed in defet. She didn't know what to do. She felt helpless and she despretly wanted to help her brother.

"Twili... Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone... too many nights o arguing sleepless nights. I don't want tonight to be the same as all those other nights..." Shining began.

"Sssh. Thats fine i'll stay with you. While your sleeping I can tidy your room okay?" Twilight asked, using her magic to tighten the duevet around him.

The white unicorn nodded his head and son fell asleep.

Twilight sighed gently, glad her brother had gotten asleep.

She then began to clean the broken sards of glass and papers, putting them back together and putting them in their respective placess.

She then found a note. She picked it up and staretd to read:

_"To My Dearest Shining Amour. _

_Last night was amazing. The way you thrust into me. The feeling of joining becoming one. It was an experience I'd never forget. We musn't tell Cadence though, she'd go crazy! we must keep this a secret. I remember your eyes when you told me you loved me... you wanted me insted of her. I know you love me with all of your heart. And I do too. I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Summer Swirl. "_


End file.
